With the rapid development of mobile devices, there are more and more diverse design styles of mobile devices. One of the design styles of mobile devices is a dual-screen mobile device. One of the two display screens in the dual-screen mobile device may be a color display screen, such as, a liquid crystal display screen or an organic light-emitting diode display screen; and the other one of the two display screens in the dual-screen mobile device may be an E-ink screen. Different display screens may be used in different applications. For example, the E-ink screen may be used for such functions as reading.